


kpop chat

by neverlandjisoo



Series: k-pop [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll figure it out, M/M, Multi, also becky's single lol nothing against seb i just don't know him that well, also everyone is out btw for some reason i decided that korea, also i loved them together so, also if something isn't accurate, ash can't be single cause baby but i barely know anything ab her boyf either, but thats not who they're dating here, don't get mad cause it's fan FICTION for a reason ok okay, everyone here is lgbtq, everything is going to be in korean unless said that the english speakers are speaking in english, i don't think there will be but we'll see, i don't wanna deal with that tbh so, i haven't decided what to do if someone confirms a realtionship irl, i'll change it if there ends up to be, i'm a multi so i decided to do this lol, if they are dating someone irl that's who they'll be dating here, ik jihyo and daniel broke up but i don't want her to be single, is not as homophobic and fans are more accepting of dating news, more groups are going to be added as the story goes on and they get added to the chat, relationships will be updated too, the chapters wil probably be long, the ones tagged are just romantic everyone are friends, there's no warnings for now, this doesn't really have a plot but that might change, umm that's it ig, which is most of this tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandjisoo/pseuds/neverlandjisoo
Summary: um this is just a kpop chat thing cause i'm bored and a multi lol
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Original Female Character(s), Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Original Male Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Original Male Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, One-Sided Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: k-pop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789102





	1. about oc's, this is mainly for me you don't have to read this lol

jo chungae - born august 6, 1995; youtuber; best friends with yoojin since high school; yoongi's girlfriend

ahn yoojin - born august 31, 1994; youtuber also; hoseok's girlfriend

choi junyoung - born july 30, 1994; they're all gonna be youtubers unless i can think of something else; jisoo's boyfriend

kim youngchul - born november 18, 1995; barista; jennie's boyfriend

lee jiyoung - born june 18, 1993; journalist; mark's girlfriend

park hyunjoo - born february 20, 2000; in college but going into acting; soobin's girlfriend

i just looked up korean names so these have no correlation to real people but if anything is similar it's just a coincidence


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna go through the couples and say if they're just dating or engaged and all that just bc. if you don't care just skip over this lol
> 
> namjin are engaged  
> yoongi and chungae are just dating  
> hoseok and yoojin are just dating  
> i think everyone else are just dating  
> youngjae and jaebeom are married tho
> 
> nayeon likes jihyo at the beginning and gets w jeongyeon eventually idk why i tagged it but i did lol just so y'all know
> 
> there's not a specific date for this but if a big event happens i'll probably write it  
> probably not everyone will speak in a chapter but i'm gonna do my best to include everyone

**Namjoon**

The way Yoongi asked Chungae out on a date like right after he met her lol

**Yoongi**

Stfu Namjoon you weren't even .15 seconds into meeting Seokjin and you texted me saying that you already had your wedding planned out and that you were going to have two kids and a dog WITH their names planned out

** Seokjin **

WhEW Yoongi exposing everyone as he should

** Namjoon **

SEOKJIN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

I'M ACTUALLY SO UPSET

** Seokjin **

WHAT SIDE???

** Namjoon **

I JUST WANT YOU TO LOVE MEE

**Seokjin**

BIITTTCHH????? TF YOU MEANN

THE HUMAN HEART COSTS 442000 DOLLARS

AND I GAVE YOU MINE FOR FREE

YOU UNGRATEFUL ASS BITCH

I'M LITERALLY ENGAGED TO YOU???

** Namjoon **

I KNOW 

I LOVE YOU

** Seokjin **

I LOVE YOU TOO

wanna, haha, you know

**Namjoon**

SEOKJIN THERE ARE CHILDREN

** Seokjin **

Oh haha lol just joking then

Unless?

** Namjoon **

S E O K J I N

**Seokjin**

Okay no but like really tho

You mean everything to me ilysm

**Namjoon**

That's...

That's so gay

**Seokjin**

THATS IT I'M DONE BYE

I DEDICATE MY LIFE TO OUR LORD AND SAVIOR JESUS CHRIST AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET???????

** Namjoon **

YOU'RE AN ATHEIST??????

** Seokjin **

SO ARE YOU?????  


** Becky **

Namjin have two sides to their relationship

This and incredibly lovey-dovey and I love both just the same

** Jungkook **

That's my mom talking about me and my brother but getting him 36 presents each on Christmas and his birthday and me none and taking me to Taco Bell

Speaking of Taco Bell that's where I came out to my dad  #LOL

** Taehyung **

I'm not surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i said in the tags that the chapters might be long but that's when I'm not tired lol Anyway hope this was good k bye


	3. chapter 2

**Namjoon**

Seokjinnie~~~

Hello my baby my sugar cinnamon apple honey bun sugar plum~~

**Seokjin**

Did...

Did you just have a stroke??

** Namjoon **

No I just love you

**Seokjin**

I mean...

I love you too

** Jimin **

I'm SICK

** Seokjin **

??? I breathed????

** Jimin **

Gay people are so annoying god bles❤️

Yes I'm gay yes I'm homophobic we exist

**Taehyung**

Did you know you attract what you fear?

**Seokjin**

Ooh a big tall strong IQ 148 man named Kim Namjoon sounds pretty ooky spooky rn

**Jisoo**

''ooky spooky''

**Jungkook**

Hey guys

When I die I want to donate my organs

Except for my heart

You can keep that

**Seokjin**

I know that's meant to be sweet but that's kinda gross

**Yoongi**

Yeah who would want a dead heart?

** Hoseok **

Also bold of you to assume we'd let you die

** Jungkook **

It's gonna happen one day

** Hoseok **

No♥️

**Jackson**

Anyway

I'm still not over the fact that Heechul and Momo's ship name is Homo

**Momo**

Jfc

**Jihyo**

Speaking of Heechul are you going to add him?

**Momo**

When you add Daniel  


** Jihyo **

Touche

** Sana **

You two and Ashley are the only ones w/o their significant others in here lol

Besides Becky who doesn't...

Who doesn't...

Have

One...

Um

**Becky**

Thanks Sana

**Sana**

Np

**Jungkook**

Yo can we add Mamamoo?

** Namjoon **

I don't see why not  


** Seokjin **

I do

**Namjoon**

Oh lord

**Seokjin**

I won't be the oldest if we do and Yongsun will be

**Jungkook**

Oops too bad

_**Jungkook added Hyejin** _

**Hyejin**

Ayy hol up lemme add my girl

_**Hyejin added Wheein** _

**Wheein**

Ooh nice I'll add Moonbyul

**_Wheein added Moonbyul_ **

**Seokjin**

GASP MOONBYUL MY BESTIE HI ILY

**Moonbyul**

HI SEOKJIN ILY2

**Seokjin**

If that's true you won't add your gf you'll let me be the oldest

**Moonbyul**

oml nope I'm adding her

_**Moonbyul added Yongsun** _

_**Seokjin removed Yongsun** _

**Seokjin**

No

** Moonbyul **

sigh

Namjoon get your boy

** Seokjin **

I can't believe you would rat me out like that

**Namjoon**

Seokjin.

**Seokjin**

FINE

_**Seokjin added Yongsun** _

**Yongsun**

Oh hello

**Seokjin**

Lol sorry I just wanted to be the oldest

**Yongsun**

Felt that tbh

**Ashley**

Anyway is anyone single I wanna set people up

Besides Becky you don't need to be in a relationship rn

**Becky**

😡 

**Jihyo**

Nayeon and Jeongyeon are

**Ashley**

omg STILL??

I've been trying to set them up for forever what's happening

** Jihyo **

sigh who knows

Tzuyu is also

**Lisa**

Me too

**Ashley**

Ooh interesting

**Lisa**

Nah me and Tzuyu can't be a thing lol, we've tried it didn't really work out

It was for like an hour but in that hour we ween't really vibin w the relationship so

**Ashley**

Oohh yeah i gotcha i gotcha

**To: Ashley**

**Nayeon**

Right

So

The thing is

I can't really be w Jeongyeon rn

**Ashley**

Huh

Why not lol

**Nayeon**

Uh,,

I like Jihyo...


End file.
